remember me?
by minminxiu
Summary: (final chapt) Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika taman kanak-kanak. Apa ia masih mengenal minseok? Atau justru minseoklah yang melupakannya?
1. Chapter 1

remember me?

Minseok kembali bertemu HDdengan mantan kekaaihnya ketika taman kanak kanak. Apakah ia masih mengingat minseok? Atau justru minseok yang sudah melupakan semuanya

Cast:

Kim minseok as jung minseok

Oh Sehun as Oh sehun

Kim jongin as kai/ kim jongin

etc...

.. Nona Baozi ..

(busan, 2001)

"Minseok, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"eoh? Jinja?"

"eum"

"choaa. Aku mau jadi pacar kai hyung"

Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan minseok yang terduduk di arena permainan pasir menuju ke tempat duduk di sebelah perosotan taman. Jung minseok, bocah 5 tahun yang tadi ditembak kai bengong tak percaya atas apa yang ia alami. Kai hyung-nya (iya, minseok selalu menganggap kai sebagai miliknya karna ia menyukai kai sejak pertama kali meliat kai di sekolah tk) meminta minseok untuk jadi pacarnya! Jangankan bermain bersama, kai saja selalu mengabaikan sapaan minseok setiap pagi ketika mereka bertemu. Sekarang kai justru menembaknya. Ini terlalu janggal, tapi sepertinya minseok terlalu senang hingga mengabaikan kejanggalan itu dan senyum tersipu hingga pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

Sementara di tempat duduknya kai sudah kembali mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya yang tadi ia tinggalkan ketika menghampiri minseok.

...

Eomma minseok sudah duduk di ruang tv menunggu baby boynya pulang. Ketika melihat oemma sedang menonton tv minseok langsung melompat ke pangkuan sang eomma.

"anak eomma kenapa heum? Sepertinya sangat bahagia. ne?"

"ne eomma! Kai hyung sekarang menjadi pacarku!"

"oh yaa? Kalau begitu oemma akan bertemu kai hyung nanti ketika eomma bisa menjemput seokkie ne?"

"nee oemma! Aku akan mengenalkan oemma pada kai hyung. Ia sangaaaaat tampan seperti appa"

"arraseo baby. Sekarang seokkie ganti baju dan temani eomma makan ya sebelum eomma kembali ke kantor."

"yes mom"

...

Minseok mengikuti kemanapun kai pergi setiap pulang sekolah dan saat istirahat belajar. Ketika kai memakan bekalnya, minseok akan ikut duduk di depan kai dengan membawa sekotak makanan yang sudah dibawakan eomma minseok. Kai tampak tidak perduli dengan "pacar" barunya itu. Ia hanya terus bermain dan mengobrol dengan temannya. Minseok sesungguhnya kecewa karna selalu di abaikan. Tapi ia tetap memamerkan senyumannya yang manis di depan kai.

.. Nona Baozi ..

Seminggu mengikuti kai dan diabaikan rasanya cukup bagi minseok kecil memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar kai. Minseok merasa mengejar ngejar orang yang tak ingin bermain dengannya terasa sangat melelahkan. Minseok sempat murung di kelas selama beberapa hari dan memilih untuk bermain sendiri. Ia berpikir mungkin memang kai sudah tidak ingin berpacaran dengan minseok.

Eomma minseok sedang tidak ada meeting siang ini dan berencana menjemput anak satu-satunya itu. Baekhyun -eomma minseok- menunggu di depan gerbang. Terlihat minseok jalan sendirian sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dahi baekhyun berkerut.

"anak eomma kenapa sendiri? Bukankah minseok berpacaran dengan kai hyung? Dimana kai hyungmu? Minseok akan mengenalkannya pada eomma kan baby?"

"anniyeo eomma. Aku sudah tidak berpacaran dengan kai hyung. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa mengenalkan eomma pada kai hyung." jawab minseok dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun yang tidak tega melihat anaknya ingin menangis langsung memeluk minseok berusaha menenangkan.

"gwenchanna seokkie baby. Eomma yakin masih banyak sekali yang ingin jadi pacarnya seokkie bukan hanya kai hyung. Kita beli ice cream saja, otte?"

"eumm" jawab minseok dengan air mata berlinang sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Baekhyun gemas sekali hingga mencubit pipi minseok. Minseok yang dicubit pipinya justru memberikan pout yang sangat imut dan baekhyun mencium putranya.

"sepertinya aku benar benar harus memberi pengawasan lebih pada seokkie. Keimutannya terlalu berbahaya untuk diperlihatkan."

...

"baek.."

"ne? Kenapa chagi? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"aku sedang memikirkan kita bertiga. Aku ditawarkan untuk memimpin perusahaan appa yang ada di inggris. Appa merasa aku mampu membawa jung corp untuk eksis di pasar internasional. Dan memintaku tinggal disana untuk beberapa tahun hingga perusahaan kita stabil."

"aaah benarkah? Bukankah itu justru bagus dae? Kau selalu memimpikan untuk mengembangkan usahamu keluar negri kan?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dan sekolah minseok chagi? Aku tau kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu sekarang ini sebagai pembaca berita. Dan aku takut uri minseok sulit beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di inggris."

"daehyun-ah, Sebagai istrimu yang baik aku harus bisa mengorbankan pekerjaanku untuk keluarga. Lagipula aku memang berniat berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku ingin fokus mengurus minseok dan dirimu. Aku kaget minseok sempat berkata kalau ia memiliki kekasih di sekolahnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menonton tv dan acara anak dewasa. Dan urusan sekolah seokki, kau tenang saja dae. Minseok itu cerdas, jadi ia pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran disana. Lagipula, justru karna minseok masih playgroup jadi akan lebih mudah menerima budaya budaya baru disekelilingnya."

"apa? Minseok punya kekasih? Aigooo bagaimana bisa baek?"

"aku juga tidak tau dae. Tapi ketika aku menjemputnya seokkie bilang iya sudah putus. Dia terlihat sedih dae. Kurasa ia kesepian"

"ini hanya cinta masa kecil saja baek. Nanti dia juga akan lupa kalau sudah tinggal diluar negri. Lebih baik kita membuatkan seokkie adik agar dia tidak kesepian. Otte?" rayu daehyun dengan seringai nakal. Baekhyun terlihat merona mendengar kata-kats daehyun. Dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk dan dimulailah acara "mari membuat adik untuk jung minseok". Huff untung minseok tidak terbangun dengan aktifitas kedua orangtuanya ini.

.. Nona Baozi ..

(inggris, 2001)

"seokkie suka tinggal disini?"baekhyun menghampiri anaknya yang sedang bermain ditaman belakang rumah mereka di Inggris. Sudah 4 bulan mereka pindah ke tempat tinggal baru mereka dan selama iti pula baekhyun mengandung calon adik bayi minseok. Ya, daehyun memang benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membuatkan adik untuk minseok.

"eumm, seokkie suka eomma. Hanya saja tidak ada kai hyung disini. Teman teman seokkie juga tidak mengerti bahasa korea jadi seokkie harus selalu menggunakan bahasa inggris seperti mereka jika ingin ikut bermain. Seokkie kangen halemoni haraboji juga"

"eoh? Eomma kira seokkie sudah tidak menyukai kai hyung. Tenang saja baby, nanti seokkie pasti terbiasa untuk berbicara bahasa inggris. Anak oemma pintar bukan? Ah, eomma juga lupa memberi tau kalau halemoni dan haraboji akan datang hari ini ke rumah kita untuk menjenguk seokkie. Mereka juga rindu padamu sayang."

"jinja eomma?" mata minseok langsung berbinar. "Kalau begitu seokkie mau membereskan kamar seokkie agar halemoni senang melihat kamar seokkie sudah rapi. Ayo eomma bantu seokkie."

"arraseo, kajja!"

...TBC..

Author's note:

Bagi yang ngerasa pernah baca ff ini tapi lupa ada dimana aku mau klarifikasi aja. Ff ini emang mengambil awal cerita dari sebuah ff di asianfanfic yang berjudul "Acquaintances of a Forever Alone — Love Stories and Other Failed Attempts"

Aku suka banget sama cerita itu tapi aku gak bermaksud untuk ambil keuntungan apapun. Aku cuma mau berbagi aja sama yang ada disini. Di ff ini juga aku menekankan cerita minseok dibanding tokoh yang lain. Aku juga berusaha ngelanjutin cerita ini dengan gayaku walaupun ada part part yang ngikutin ff aslinya.

Ini juga ff pertama aku yang dipublish. Selama ini selalu gak pede buat bikin ff tapi akhirnya tergoda juga.

Buat yang mau baca cerita aslinya bisa buka story/view/887666/acquaintances-of-a-forever-alone-love-stories-and-other-failed-attempts-exo-xiukai-baekchen-bts-hopemin

Boleh kasih saran dan lain-lain kok. Aku mah nerima ajah... Yang mau kenalan ngomongin xiumin dan member-member boyband lain bisa pm aku buat minta kontak hehe.

Annyeong


	2. Chapter 2

remember me?

Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika taman kanak kanak. Apakah ia masih mengingat minseok? Atau justru minseok yang sudah melupakan semuanya

Cast:

Kim minseok as jung minseok

Oh sehun as oh sehun

Kim jongin as kai/kim jongin

etc...

.. Nona Baozi ..

(seoul, 2014)

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kacamata hitamnya berjalan bagaikan model diantara kerumunan banyak orang. Ia menarik kopernya sambil mendengarkan musik dari iphone miliknya. Fashion yang ia gunakan sangat cocok di tubuhnya yang imut namun tidak terlalu terlihat feminim. Orang-orang di sekitar laki-laki itu menengok kearahnya melihat semua barang branded yang ia kenakan. Ia memang mungil tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti fashion yang bagus.

"yak jung minseok! Sebelah sini!"

"eoh! Sehunnie!"

Minseok berjalan cepat menuju sehun yang sudah menunggunya dari setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah berhadapan dengan sehun ia langsung melepas kopernya dan berhambur ke pelukan sehun yang sudah memasang pose memeluk minseok.

"Jadi kau yang dibilang eomma yang akan menjemputku di bandara? Kalau aku tau itu kau aku tidak mau di jemput huh." oh minseok, bertapa bohongnya dirimu. Jelas-jelas kau saja sudah menenggelamkan wajahmu di dada sehun.

"kata-katamu sangat tidak sesuai dengan perilaku yang kau tunjukan baby. aku tau kau juga merindukanku." goda sehun.

"jangan panggil aku baby!" minseok melepaskan pelukannya sambil memasang muka cemberut jung minseok. "Itu hanya boleh disebutkan eomma dan appaku kau tau! Aku marah padamu. Kau menghilang 4 bulan terakhir tanpa memberiku kabar semenjak kau pindah dari sekolah kita disana dan menetap di seoul. Sekarang kau datang seperti tak ada dosa. Huh" oh tidak, pout andalan minseok keluar.

Tolong siapapun tahan sehun untuk tidak mencium bibir merah merekah itu.

Tenang sehun, tarik nafasmu... Buang.. 'Huff. Kau benar benar menguji kesabaranku minseok.'

"mianhae nae minseok. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu tapi aku masih kesulitan ketika menyesuaikan diri disini. Kau kan tau kita sama sama meninggalkan korea saat kita kecil jadi banyak sekali hal baru yang harus aku pelajari. Belum lagi sekolahku memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Maafkan aku."

"ada syaratnya."

"apa? Kau mau ku cium?"

"yak! Kenapa kau bertambah mesum saja setelah pindah kesini huh? Aku mau kau mentraktirku pizza dan bubble tea selama 2 minggu berturut-turut!"

"mwo? 2 minggu? Kau kira aku mesin uang huh?"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau. Aku pulang naik taksi saja. lagipula mentraktirku selama dua minggu tidak akan membuat oh corp bangkrut kan."

"jangan bertingkah seperti anak gadis minseok-ah. Kau ini mudah sekali marah. Oke, call. 2 minggu pizza dan bubble tea sebagai permohonan maaf. Jadi, apa sekarang aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"aku benci kau dan benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa marah lama-lama denganmu tuan Oh"

"aku juga menyayangimu Oh minseok" ucap sehun sambil tertawa jahil. Ia langsung menarik koper minseok dan berlari menghindari our-almighty-minseok yang sebentar lagi akan meledak karna dengan seenaknya mengganti marga ayah minseok.

"OH SEHUUUUUN MATI KAU!"

.. Nona Baozi ..

"Eommaaaa"

"Baby. Akhirnya kau tiba juga sayang. Bagaimana perjalananmu? Melelahkan?"

"ne eomma, aku sangat lelah hingga rasanya tak ingin masuk sekolah besok. Hehe"

"aigooo, jangan begitu jung minseok. Kau kan bisa istirahat sekarang. Sekolah tetap nomor 1. Lalu, sekarang dimana sehun? Kau dijemput sehun kan baby?"

Terlihat sehun dengan susah payah membawakan barang-barang minseok ke dalam rumah. Minseok benar-benar berniat balas dendam sepertinya setelah diacuhkan sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Dia bahkan hanya melihat sehun sambil terkikik dan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"annyeonghaseo eomma. Aku membawakan barang-barang minseok makanya aku baru bisa masuk sekarang. Dimana kamar minseok eomma?" sehun memang terbiasa memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma seperti minseok memanggil baekhyun.

"minseok kenapa kau membiarkan sehun membawanya sendirian. Kau tega sekali sih sama sehunnie."

"biarkan saja eomma. Jarang-jarang kan penerus perusahaan besar oh corp bisa dijadikan pesuruh. Hihi."

"sehunna kau bisa letakan barang-barang minseok di sini. Biar para maid yang membereskan semuanya. Ayo kita minum teh di halaman belakang."

"anniyeo eomma. Aku langsung pulang saja. Lagipula minseok pasti harus istirahat dan bermanja-manja dengan eomma setelah 2 minggu terpisah."

"hati-hati ya sehunna. Jangan ngebut membawa mobilnya."

"nde eomma. Annyeong."

...

Minseok mengantar sehun sampai ke mobil."siapa yang kau bilang manja ih sehun? ishhh, aku kan gak manja huuun."

"iya baby, kalau yang kau maksud dengan merengek, ngambek dan sebagainya itu bukan hal manja kau bukan anak manja. Tapi bayi. Huh."minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal diledek sehun terus menerus.

"aku pulang ne? Besok aku jemput untuk berangkat bersama." sehun mengusap kepala minseok sayang.

"eum, arraseo. Hati-hati sehunnie"

"ne" sehun mengecup kening minseok lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan minseok.

.. Nona Baozi ..

(Seoul High School)

"baby sudah sampai.. Ireonaa" sehun membangunkan minseok yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Minseok berangkat ke sekolah bersama sehun. Sehun yang meminta ibu minseok untuk mengantar jemput minseok kemanapun ia pergi. Sehun beralasan minseok masih sangat buta dengan Korea setelah lama tidak berkunjung.

"euhhhh, aku masih ngantuk hunnie. Tolong biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi. Kau juga kenapa menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali eoh?!" erang minseok. Huh, memang susah mengurus bayi besar ini.

" baiklah, kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan kelima, aku akan mengatakan kepada seluruh sekolah kalau kau adalah istri oh sehun. Satu.. Du..."

"YAAAAK AKU BANGUN SEHUN SIALAN! SIAPA JUGA YANG KAU SEBUT ISTRI? KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM DI HARI PERTAMAKU SEKOLAH LEBIH BAIK KITA TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU SAMPAI AKU TUA DAN KERIPUT!"

"hahahahahaha kau memang sangat mudah dikerjain nae baby." sehun mengusak rambut minseok. "Kajja kita ke ruang guru lalu mencari kelasmu." sehun keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil minseok.

"hunnie, kau memang yang terbaik dalam hal merusak pagi indahku. Aku mau di gendong sampai ruang guru."

"kau serius? Aku mau saja menggendongmu, tapi apa kau tak malu dengan teman-teman yang lain baby? Lagipula, biar begini aku termasuk pangeran sekolah, pasti mereka bertanya-tanya siapa dirimu. Kau benci jadi pusat perhatian bukan?" sehun mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan minseok. Sekilas minseok terpaku oleh mata sehun. Mata sehun sungguh indah. 'ugh, apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Sehun kan sahabatku.'

"hmm yasudah, tapi aku mau kau menemaniku sampai aku mendapatkan kelasku."

"ne, nae princess"

"aku bukan princess hunieee!"

Yak, begitulah persahabatan sehun dan minseok. Kadang mereka justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Terlebih minseok yang mengganggap sehun segalanya untuk hidupnya. Teman, sahabat, saudara, ayah. Apa mungkin mereka bisa lebih dari ikatan sahabat? Molla. Hanya hunnie dan seokkie yang akan menjawabnya.

..TBC..

Author's note: aku masukin moment xiuhun nih. Aaa melting sendiri liat sehun sama xiumin. Disini minseok sama sehun emang gak pacaran tapi aku bikin mereka kayak saling membutuhkan gitu huehehe.

Sabar ya buat yang nunggu kai nongol disini. Dia bakal nongol di chapter depan kok.

Oiya kemarin aku lupa menyantumkan nama author AFFnya. Namanya shun-kun ( www . Asianfanfics profile/view/452115)

Dan kayaknya link ffnya jg kepotong ya? Nih yg bener ( www . Asianfanfics story/view/887666/acquaintances-of-a-forever-alone-love-stories-and-other-failed-attempts-exo-xiukai-baekchen-bts-hopemin)

Spasinya nanti di apus aja dibagian linknya


	3. Chapter 3

remember me?

Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika taman kanak kanak. Apakah ia masih mengingat minseok? Atau justru minseok yang sudah melupakan semuanya

Cast:

Kim minseok as jung minseok

Oh Sehun as Oh sehun

Kim jongin as kai/ kim jongin

etc...

.. Nona Baozi ..

Tok tok tok...

Pintu kelas terbuka ketika pelajaran pertama hendak dimulai. Semua mata tertuju pada satu orang disana. Banyak mata menampakan wajah terpesona mereka.

"permisi saem, saya murid baru di kelas ini. Boleh saya masuk?"

"ah, kau pasti Jung Minseok pindahan murid luar negri kan? Silahkan masuk minseok-ssi. Sekalian kau perkenalkan dirimu."

"annyeonghaseo, joneun Jung Minseok ibnida. Bangaseupnida."

"waaah dia bisa berbahasa korea juga. Kyaaa imut sekalii" seorang yeoja menyela perkenalan minseok.

"ne, aku bisa berbahasa korea karna ibu dan ayahku asli keturunan korea. Ayahku orang busan tapi aku pindah ke inggris sejak kecil. Jadi mohon maaf bila aku lupa menggunakan bahasa korea."

"tidak apa minseok-ssi. Lagipula saat ini adalah kelas bahasa ingris jadi kamu bisa menggunakan kemampuan bahasamu. Baiklah silahkan duduk di sebelah... Uhm... Luhan-ssi."

"tapi saem, kursi ini milik kim jongin."

"jongin bisa duduk di kursi yang ada dibelakangmu tuan xi luhan."

Minseok berjalan ke arah mejanya yang bersebelahan dengan luhan.

"maafkan aku, aku akan pindah di belakangmu setelah pelajaran ini selesai luhan-ssi."

"ugh.. Maaf minseok-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Hanya saja jongin terbiasa sebangku denganku. Tapi kau bisa menempati kursi ini kok. Jongin pasti mengerti kalau aku menjelaskan padanya."

"gamsahabnida luhan-ssi."

"jangan kaku seperti itu. Kau aku izinkan memanggilku luhan dan aku akan memanggilmu minseok. Otte?"

"arraseo luhan"

"tuan xi luhan, saya harap berkenalannya bisa dilanjut setelah pelajaran ini selesai. Tolong jangan berisik."

"baik saem."

...

Istirahat akhirnya tiba. Luhan tidak sabar untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada minseok.

"minseok-ah, apa kau dulu bersekolah di busan?"

"ne luhan. Aku dulu sekolah di busan kindergarten school."

"baby! Ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"ne sehunna. Luhan aku duluan ya. Sehun sudah menunggu. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi." minseok keluar meninggalkan luhan yang terpaku.

'apa-apaan ini?' pikir luhan.'jadi minseok adalah minseok mantan kai ketika tk dulu? Dia teman sekolahku dan jongin? Kenapa dunia sempit sekali. Lalu apa hubungan sehun dengan minseok? Kenapa sehun merangkulnya? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?' banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak luhan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kursi yang di tarik.

"yak luhan, ini tas siapa? Kenapa kau duduk dengan orang lain sih? mentang-mentang aku terlambat"

"kai... Dia disini."

"dia? Siapa yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau memanggilku kai? Itu kan nama kecilku."

"apa kau ingat minseok? Bocah yang dulu kau tembak karna ingin mengajarkanku menembak seseorang? Orang yang dulu selalu kau abaikan keberadaannya. Dia pemilik tas ini kai"

"apa?!" kai terkejut mendengar pernyataan luhan namun ia langsung mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"ehem, oh dia. Ya aku ingat. sudah, aku duduk dibelakangmu saja."

Minseok dan sehun muncul dari pintu sambil tertawa dan tak lupa tangan sehun yang betah bertengger di pinggang minseok. Minseok juga terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja disebelah sehun. Suara tawa minseok dan sehun membuat kai menengok kearah mereka berdua.

"ah luhan aku membelikanmu hotdog sebagai tanda perkenalan kita. Uhmm lalu, apa kau yang bernama jongin? Hai aku Jung minseok murid baru disini."

"ne." jawab jongin singkat. Jongin langsung duduk ditempat barunya tanpa memperkenalkan diri kepads minseok. Minseok dan sehun mengernyit karna merasa diabaikan.

"ah, gomawo minseok. Kau sangat baik. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu. Oia sehun, kau kenal minseok dari mana?"

"hai lu. Minseok adalah soulmateku sejak kami tinggal di inggris dulu." sehun tersenyum ke arah minseok yang dibalas juga dengan senyuman.

"baby seokkie, nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di parkir mobil ne? Aku ada keperluan dulu sebelum pulang."

"ne sehunna. Belajar yang rajin ndee."

"baiklah luhan dan err... Jongin-ssi aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Aku titip minseok ya. Bye."

"bye hun/hmm" jawab luhan dan jongin berbarengan.

.. Nona Baozi ..

Sebenarnya sejak sehun dan minseok masuk ke kelas jongin merasa kurang suka dengan sehun. Entahlah, tapi melihat sehun merangkul pinggang minseok dan berlaku manis pada minseok membuat jongin gerah sendiri. Padahal jongin tau kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan suka pada minseok.

'ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal ketika bertemu minseok lagi. Terlebih sekarang ada orang bernama sehun yang mengaku ngaku sebagai soulmatenya. Cih, apanya yang soulmate.' pikir jongin dalam hati.

...

Minseok dan luhan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Jongin tidak ikut pulang bersama karna harus menemui guru konseling untuk menerima hukuman setelah tadi datang terlambat.

"minseok, apa kau merasa pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" tanya luhan sambil berjalan.

"eumm mian lu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"bagaimana dengan kai? Ah maksudku jongin. Bagaimana de..."

"kai?lu, siapa yang kau maksud kai? Kenapa kau tau tentang kai? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" minseok memotong omongan luhan setelah mendengar nama kai. Nama cinta pertamanya. Entahlah apa itu bisa disebut cinta tapi minseok masih mengingat nama dan memori 'orang itu'.

"aku.. Eumm aku adalah luhan, sahabat kai sejak tk hingga sekarang. Dan kai adalah nama kecil jongin. Apa kau ingat kai pernah memintamu menjadi pacarnya?" Minseok hanya mengangguk.

"sebenarnya kai hanya menembakmu karna aku memintanya untuk mencontohkan cara menyatakan cinta. Mianhae minseok-ah, aku memberitahu ini agar kau tidak salah paham dan agar tidak ada rahasia antara kita. Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Deg!

Minseok terdiam sesaat. Rasanya seperti ada badai di dalam dada kirinya dan membuat itu terasa nyeri. Hampir 6tahun lamanya minseok masih suka menghayalkan bahwa ia akan kembali bersama kai hyung menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya menginjak sekolah menengah pertama ia sadar kalau ia dan kai sangat jauh dan mungkin memang takdirnya bukan bersama kai hyung. Cinta pertamanya, ternyata hanya khayalan semu milik jung minseok.

"minseok? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau diam? Apa aku salah berbicara?"

"ani lu. Terimakasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan mencobs jujur padaku. Aku menghargainya." minseok tersenyum tapi tidak dengan pancaran di matanya. Dalam hati kecil minseok mengatakan ia ingin luhan justru tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang kai yang sebenarnya.

"luhan, itu mobil sehun. aku duluan ya lu."

"ne minseok. Sampai jumpa besok."

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang mobil sehun sepi sekali. Biasanya minseok selalu bercerita apapun pada sehun. Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Minseok terlihat sadar dari lamunannya ketika sehun sudah melepas seat beltnya. Tanpa banyak kata sehun menarik minseok ke dalam pelukannya karna sehun tau minseok akan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dalam pelukan sehun.

"sehunna. Dia... Dia... Ternyata hanya memanfaatkan aku. Hiks.. Kai hyung memanfaatkanku tanpa memiliki rasa apapun denganku sehun. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba minseok kembali membahas kai hyungnya setelah mereka terakhir membahas orang itu ketika mereka masuk SMP. Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan minseok hingga minseok akhirnya berhenti menangis setelah 1 jam lamanya menangis dalam mobil. Sehun menyuruh minseok tidur setelah keadaannya membaik dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah minseok.

.. Nona Baozi ..

Weekend telah tiba. Luhan berkunjung ke runah jongin. Jongin dan luhan bertaruh main playstation di kamar jongin. Luhan juga berencana menginap dirumah jongin.

"jong.."

"heum"

"minta maaf pada minseok."

"memang kenapa?"

"aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada minseok bahwa kita hanya memanfaatkannya dulu. Aku hanya ingin tidak ada kebohongan antara kita bertiga dan memulai pertemanan dari awal."

Kai refleks menengokkan kepalanya ke arah luhan. Kai terlihat... marah?

"apa kau bodoh lu? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengatakan itu padanya? Kau justru membuatnya berfikir kita adalah bajingan."

"a...apa? Ak..ku aku hanya mencoba jujur jong. Maaf kalau aku.."

BRAK!

terlihat jongin membanting pintu kamarnya dan pergi menuju keluar rumah. Kai merasa luhan benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya. Entah apa yang di hancurkan. Hati minseok? Atau justru kesempatan jongin untuk dekat dengan minseok?

TBC

author's note: Yeaaa sampai juga di chapter 3. Aku punya kabar gembira. Author ff yang aku remake ini merestui aku untuk meneruskan cerita ini :) jadi akan aku usahakan ini sampai end.

Untuk teman-temab yang sudah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini aku ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya. Aku berusaha terus memperbaiki cerita ini dan membalas review kalian via PM :)

Untuk guess dn: untuk pertanyaan sehun suka sama minseok... Tunggu aja di alur ceritanya ya ;)


	4. Chapter 4

remember me?

Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika taman kanak kanak. Apakah ia masih mengingat minseok? Atau justru minseok yang sudah melupakan semuanya

Cast:

Kim minseok as jung minseok

Oh Sehun as Oh sehun

Kim jongin as kai/ kim jongin

etc...

.. Nona Baozi ..

Sudah hampir 3 minggu minseok berada di sekolahnya yang baru. Selama itu pula minseok selalu menghindari kontak dengan jongin. Minseok memutuskan mengikuti saran sehun agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan kai atau yang sekarang dipanggil jongin. Walaupun begitu minseok masih berteman dengan luhan.

Sedangkan bagaimana dengan jongin? Dia sepertinya terlihat biasa saja ketika disekolah. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun pada minseok untuk meminta maaf. Sayangnya hal itu berbeda dengan jongin ketika berada. dirumah sepulang sekolah. Dia berubah jadi jongin yang uring-uringan tak jelas. Apalagi sehun dengan setianya mengantar jemput minseok ke sekolah. Istirahat pun dengan sehun. Jongin yang gengsinya tinggi mana mau berebut dengan sehun hanya untuk mengobrol dengan minseok? Huh kim jongin yang malang.

Namun sepertinya takdir memang sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ketika hasil ulangan pelajaran biologi dibagikan, jongin dan minseok lah murid yang nilainya kurang dari standar kelulusan. Ya, hanya berdua. Alhasil mereka diberi tugas oleh guru itu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal biologi sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan. Kini jongin, minseok dan (ehm) sehun sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"sehunnie pulang duluan saja. Aku masih lama disini. Seokkie juga tau kok sekarang caranya untuk pulang kerumah."

"tapi aku ingin menunggumu minseokkie. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini." 'apalagi berduaan dengan bocah ini' batin sehun menambahkan.

"dia tidak sendiri. Dia kan bersamaku disini. Lagipula dia kan namja. Jangan memperlakukannya berlebihan sehun-ssi. Mesikipun ia SOULMATEmu." jongin yang sedari tadi mencari buku biologi untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas akhirnya angkat bicara.

"K.. Ehem, Jongin benar hunnie. Aku kan namja juga. Lagipula kau harus menjemput eommonie di bandara sore ini bukan? Sebagai gantinya sabtu nanti kita pergi, atau kau main di rumahku seharian. Otte?"

"walau kau namja kau tetap princessku. Hah, baiklah. Aku pergi menjemput eomma. Sabtu nanti aku akan main ke KAMARmu baby." ucap sehun sambil menekankan kata kamar di kalimatnya. Ia mengusap kepala minseok. "aku pulang dulu baby. Jongin-ssi, aku permisi dulu."

...

Selepas sehun pergi situasi makin canggung. Minseok yang biasanya cerewet ketika berada dikelas bersama luhan tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti mainan yang baterainya dicopot. Jongin pun bukan tipikal orang yang suka memulai percakapan. Sudah hampir setengah soal mereka kerjakan. kalau begini terus jongin benar-benar akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan minseok.

"kau sudah tau siapa aku kan?" akhirnya jongin buka suara.

"nde?" minseok yang kaget refleks menengok ke arah jongin.

"iya, kau tau aku kai kan? Kenapa kau tak pernah menyapaku seperti dulu? Kenapa tak memanggilku kai hyung seperti dulu?"

Minseok terdiam. Ia benar-benar ingin mengubur apapun tentang 'kai'. Kenapa jongin membahas masa lalu lagi.

"kenapa aku harus memanggilmu kai hyung? Bukankah kau juga tidak pernah membalas sapaanku dulu?"

"aku tidak suka melihat kau dan sehun bersama." kai mengalihkan pembicaraan minseok. Sejujurnya ia hanya merasa apa yang dikatakan minseok semuanya benar. Dulu ia mengacuhkan minseok. Kenapa sekarang ia malah bertanya seperti itu?

"kenapa harus tidak suka? Sehun itu kan s.."

"KARNA AKU ADALAH KEKASIHMU! SEHUN BUKAN KEKASIHMU, DIA HANYA ORANG YANG SELAMA INI DEKAT DENGANMU TAPI KEKASIHMU MASIH AKU. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KITA. JUSTRU KAU YANG PERGI MENINGGALKANKU." kai berteriak kesal karna minseok terus menerus bertanya kenapa ini kenapa itu.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEKASIHKU. KAI HYUNG SELALU MENGABAIKANKU. KAI HYUNG TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJAKKU BERMAIN. KAI HYUNG JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBALAS SAPAANKU. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KITA MASIH SEPASANG KEKASIH? AKU PERGI KARNA APPA HARUS PINDAH. AKU MASIH BERHARAP KITA KEMBALI BERSAMA KETIKA AKU DI TINGKAT 6 SD. TAPI AKU SADAR. JANGANKAN KEMBALI BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENGHUBUNGI KAI HYUNG! JADI AKU HARUS APA?" minseok balik berteriak pada jongin. Bahkan minseok memanggil jongin dengan nama kai. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Jongin dan minseok mendapat teguran untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan karna sudah berbuat keributan. Dengan cepat jongin memasukan semua barang yang ada di meja ke dalam tasnya (termasuk ada barang minseok disana). Jongin menarik tangan minseok untuk mengikutinya.

"lepaskan tanganku jongin. Aku mau pulang!" minseok meronta dalam genggaman jongin tapi jongin terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Ia membawa minseok ke parkiran motor yang sudah sepi karna hari sudah sore.

"kuantar kau pulang."

"tidak mau! Kenapa kau bersikap begini? Kenapa tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin saja kau mengacuhkanku. Kau tidak perlu membahas masa lalu lagi karna aku sudah melupakannya."

"aku menyukaimu jung minseok." jawab jongin cepat "Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku terlalu takut mendekatimu karna hyung kembarku menyukaimu juga. Dia memiliki penyakit kronis ketika ia kecil. Maka dari itu eomma selalu memintaku untuk mengalah demi kris hyung. Kris hyung suka memperhatikanmu dari luar kelas ketika anak kelas B sedang bermain diluar. Itu sebabnya aku mengabaikanmu agar kau bisa bermain dengan kris hyung. Soal aku memanfaatkanmu, itu memang benar. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa kau yang ku pilih untuk kujadikan contoh pada luhan dari sekian banyak teman di kelas?"

"hiks.. Hiks.. Karna.. Hiks.. Aku bodoh."

"anniyeo" jongin menangkup wajah minseok. "karna hanya pada saat itu aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri tentangmu."

Jongin menghapus air mata minseok yang terus menerus meleleh. Lalu ia membawa minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Minseok mendengar degup jantung jongin yang sangat cepat. Anehnya, degup jantung itu membuat minseok lebih tenang. Pelukan jongin juga terasa sangat nyaman ditubuhnya. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang." kata jongin dengan lembut.

Minseok menurut pada jongin.

.. Nona Baozi ..

Jongin sampai di depan rumah minseok. Minseok langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang jongin dan turun dari motor. Jongin hendak menyalakan mesinnya sebelum minseok bersuara.

"jongin, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"tanyakan saja min."

"hyungmu.. Bagaimana ia sekarang?"

"kris hyung.. Meninggal saat kami kelas 2 SD. Tubuh ringkihnya tidak mampu melawan ganasnya kanker pankreas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya."

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

"tidak apa. Terimakasih mengizinkanku mengantarmu. Apa aku boleh melakukan sesuatu?"

"apa?" tanya minseok bingung. Muka bingungnya benar-benar imut. Rasanya jongin ingin menggigit pipi chubby itu.

*kiss*

"aku harap itu ciuman pertamamu karna itu adalah ciuman pertamaku min. Aku pulang dulu ne? Sampai jumpa disekolah besok." jongin mengusap kepala minseok seperti yang biasa dilakukan sehun. Tapi usapan jongin terasa berbeda. Terasa hangat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh minseok. Kemudian jongin menjalankan motornya menjauh dari rumah minseok.

"kai hyung..." ucap minseok sambil memegang bibirnya.

TBC

Author's note: kyaaaaa xiukai xiukaaai. Haha akhirnya aku ngeluarin momen xiukai juga setelah 2 chapter isinya xiuhun semua. Sekarang pada tau toh kenapa kai begitu? Hiks maapin nona ya karna kris dibuat meninggal padahal main disini aja belum.

(kris): kamu jahat nona bao. Aku mau dibikinin ff juga kayak xiukaihun!

(nona): nde kris, ntar yaa aku bikinin castnya kamu sama nona bao.

(kris): *mudur teratur dari hadapan nona*

(nona): YAAAK KRIS MAU KEMANA!?

Btw, aku kecepetan gak sih updatenya ._. Ntar pada bosen kali yah.. Huhu maapin kalau terlalu cepet. Kira-kira ini 1 atau 2 chapter lagi kook. :)

Yang mau panggil aku nona bao boleh daripada tor tor. Nanti aku dikira si jontor? ﾟﾘﾂ hehe bercanda deeng.

(sehun): NONA! KENAPA SI KKAMJONG NYIUM NYIUM SEOKKIE BABY!

(min): hun, aku masih hyung kamu loh -_-

(kai):gasuka aja nih albino huff

(author): *mundur teratur ngikutin kris* BYEEEE


	5. Chapter 5 final

Remember me?

Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika taman kanak kanak. Apakah ia masih mengingat minseok? Atau justru minseok yang sudah melupakan semuanya

Cast:

Kim minseok as jung minseok

Oh Sehun as Oh sehun

Kim jongin as kai/ kim jongin

etc...

.. Nona Baozi ..

Sehun sudah tiba didepan rumah minseok. Hari ini hari sabtu dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk main dirumah minseok seharian. Sehun sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah minseok yang di inggris dulu ataupun yang sekarang di seoul. Jadi wajar saja kalau sehun langsung masuk ke ruang tengah rumah minseok.

"annyeong baekhyun eomma."

"sehunna annyeong. Sini duduk sebelah eomma. Kau semakin tampan saja nak dari hari ke hari."

"eomma bisa saja. Aku ingin langsung ke kamar minseok saja eomma. Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"sepertinya sudah sehunna. Kau cek saja di kamarnya."

"baiklah aku keatas eomma."

"nde sehun"

...

Sehun mengetok pintu kamar minseok. Minseok yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar malah langsung memasang posisi pura-pura tertidur. Ia memakai selimutnya.

*krieet* (anggap aja suara pintu ya)

"yak, jung minseok cepat bangun. Aku tau kau berpura-pura tidur." minseok tetap tidak bangun. Sehun duduk di sebelah minseok dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah minseok.

"seokkie, bangunlaaah."

"baik aku akan gunakan kekerasan untuk membangunkanmu."

Hap! Sehun duduk diatas tubuh minseok dan mengelitiki minseok dengan brutal. Minseok langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memohon pada sehun untuk berhenti.

"ahahaha.. Sehunnie.. Ahaha. Ampuuun. Maaf maaf. Hahaha.. Eomma tolong aku... Sehunieee" minseok berusaha melawan namun sialnya sehun justru menindih minseok hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

Sehun mengamati wajah minseok dengan tatapannya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba ia mengecup kening minseok.

"minseok-ah.."

"n..ne hunnie.." minseok tergagap. 'apa sehun menyukaiku dan akan menciumku? Oh tidak. Ciuman keduaku terancam'

"aku...

... Mual mencium baumu. Cepat sana mandi dan ganti baju"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" minseok berteriak.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Sehun bangun dari tubuh minseok dan membiarkannya berlari ke kamar mandi. Minseok membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"apa-apaan itu! Mengatakan aku bau dengan cara seakan-akan ingin menembakku. Oh sehun sialan." minseok mengumpat dibalik kamar mandi"

'maaf minseok, aku belum berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau aku melihatmu sebagai seorang lelaki yang menyayangi pasangannya. Bukan seorang sahabat. Tapi aku pasti akan mengatakannya hari ini.' sehun berkata dalam hatinya.

...

Setelah seharian bermain ps dan lainnya sekarang agenda mereka yang terakhir adalah menonton film sambil memakan ice cream dan pizza.

"hun.."

"yaa?"

"kai hyung mengatakan ia menyukaiku. Dan ternyata dia menyukaiku dari dulu."

"oh ya?" sehun tetap menonton film yang diputar di ruang tv.

"iya. Aku harus bagaimana hun?"

"terserah padamu."

"hah?"

"iya, terserah."

"sehun!" minseok mematikan tvnya. Sehun menengok ke minseok yang dengan seenaknya mematikan tv ketika film itu sedang klimaks.

"kenapa dimatikan seokkie aku kan sedang menonton."

"kenapa lebih mementingkan film itu daripada pertanyaanku! Kenapa hanya jawab terserah?!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"huuufh, min aku tidak mementingkan film itu dibandingkan denganmu. Aku menjawab terserah karna aku tidak punya jawaban lain."

"tapi biasanya kau selalu memberiku masukan sehunnie. Tidak seperti ini."

Sehun menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke samping dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun mengambil kedua tangan minseok.

"jung minseok. Maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyuruhmu menolak jongin bila ternyata dalam hatimu kau masih menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu menerima jongin kembali, karna... Karna aku juga menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di inggris sana. Aku selalu berjanji ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu dan menjadi orang yang kau sukai. Setiap hari perasaanku semakin bertambah padamu. Maafkan aku minseok karna tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi. Aku juga memiliki hati yang ingin aku jaga agar tidak hancur terlalu dalam."

"sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus pulang minseokkie. Jangan tidur terlalu larut ne? Bye."

Minseok tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya ketika sehun mulai meninggalkan rumahnya. Tidak seperti biasa yang mana minseok mengantar sehun sampai ke mobil. Sehun melihat minseok yang tidak bergerak hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tau minseok sangat kaget dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa maka itu sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar rumah tanpa ditemani minseok.

.. Nona Baozi ..

"min!" minseok menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat jongin mengejarnya.

"hai jongin."

"sudah kubilang panggil aku kai hyung min. Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"eoh, sehun tidak menjemputku hari ini. Ia bilang ia harus mengantar sepupunya kesekolah."

"ooh begitu. Tau begitu aku akan menjemputmu min. Hmm bagaimana jika besok aku yang jemput?"

"eh? Tapi kai hyung aku..."

"kumohon min. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua dan mengawali kisahku denganmu. Jadi, kau mau kan?"

"baiklah kai hyung kau boleh menjemputku besok."

"terimakasih min. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama." jongin menggandeng tangan minseok. Pipi minseok bersemu hangat. Ini yang dulu minseok inginkan. 'jadi begini rasanya digandeng kai hyung.'

...

Kai dan minseok tiba di kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada 1 objek. Tangan jongin dan minseok. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menganga tak percaya.

"ommo! Jong? Minseok? Kalian?"

"hai lu, selamat pagi. Eumm bisakah mulai hari ini aku sebangku dengan minseok?"

"kai hyung.."

"aaah jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk bersama? Aigo kalian serasi sekali. Baiklah jong sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan memberi tempat dudukku padamu." ujar luhan bersemangat.

Jongin yang belum melepaskan genggamannya menarik minseok untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"nah, dengan begini kita akan semakin dekat min" jongin tersenyum.

Minseok membalas senyuman jongin dengan senyum manis miliknya.

...

"jadi minseok memilih kai ya? Hah, bodoh sekali aku berharap minseok akan memilihku." sehun yang tadinya ingin menghampiri minseok mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

...

Jam pulang sekolah tiba. Anak-anak berhamburan menuju gerbang tapi tidak dengan minseok. Dia tetap duduk dibangkunya memainkan handphonenya.

Jongin yang tadinya akan bangun untuk pulang mengurungkan niatnya dan menghadap ke minseok.

"kenapa tidak keluar min?"

"aku menunggu LINE dari sehun, hyung."

"apa dia tidak memberimu kabar?" minseok menggeleng.

"bagaimana jika menunggu diluar? Kelas sebentar lagi akan dikunci min."

"baiklah."

"minseok!" jongin dan minseok menengok bersamaan.

"aku ingin menyampaikan kalau sehun bilang ia tidak bisa mengantarmu. Dia harus mengikuti sparring basket hari ini." chanyeol -anak yang menyampaikan pesan sehun- berkata sambil terengah engah.

"ah. Begitu ya? Apa segitu padatnya jadwal basket dia hari ini hingga tak menghubungiku langsung chanyeol ssi?"

"handphone sehun mati jadi tak bisa menghubungimu. Makanya aku kesini."

"baiklah terimakasih chanyeol ssi"

"nde, sama sama. Aku duluan ya. Permisi" chanyeol meninggalkan minseok dan sehun.

'anak bodoh itu kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya ia menghindari minseok sampai berbohong begini. Melibatkanku pula. Ck, dasar sehun albino.' chanyeol berpikir

...

"terimakasih kai hyung sudah mengantarkanku."

"sama sama min. Nanti aku telfon ya kalau aku sudah dirumah."

"yee hyung. Aku masuk dulu ya. Hati-hati kai hyung."

"ne. Annyeong min."

...

Sudah seminggu jongin yang mengantar jemput minseok. Sehun beralasan sopir sepupunya dipecat dan sekarang ia yang harus mengantar jemput sepupunya itu. Minseok sampai kesal dibuatnya.

"pulang dengan kai hyung lagi baby?"

"ne eomma. Sehun belakangan ini sibuk sekali."

"kalian tidak bertengkar kan? Eomma sehun bilang belakangan ini sehun justru selalu dirumah baby. Terakhir eomma liat sehun ketika ia main hingga malam karna menemanimu dirumah."

"apa? Jadi sehun berbohong? Ish! Kami tidak bertengkar kok eomma. Hanya..."

"ada apa sayang? Cerita pada eomma."

Minseok memeluk eommanya dan menceritakan semua tentang kai dan sehun hingga sehun menembaknya.

"jadi kau sudah menentukan siapa yang kau pilih?" ujar baekhyun sambil mengelus punggunng minseok. Minseok menggeleng.

"apa eomma boleh memberimu saran?"

Minseok mengangguk cepat dan melepas pelukannya.

"sekarang tutup matamu" minseok menutupnya.

"bayangkan kau berada di ujung jurang yang sangat tinggi. Kau hampir jatuh karna tidak kuat menahan pegangan jurang itu lebih lama. Coba pikirkan siapa yang kau harapkan menolongmu? Siapa yang paling kau butuhkan ketika kau jatuh?"

Minseok menegang di dalam imajinasinya. Sepertinya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"sekarang buka matamu baby." minseok membuka matanya kembali. Sepintas terlihat wajah orang yang tadi ada di pikirannya namun wajah itu langsung menghilang.

"apa kau dapat jawabannya?"

"iya eomma. Aku dapat jawabannya. Terimakasih eomma. Aku mencintaimu."

"eomma juga mencintaimu sayang."

...

"Kai hyung, bisa kita bertemu malam ini?"

"..."

"nde, aku menunggumu di taman dekat rumahku."

"..."

"terimakasih kai hyung." jawab minseok dengan senyum lebarnya.

.. Nona Baozi ..

"min!"

"hyung! Disini."

"maaf aku terlambat, jadi ada apa kau memintaku kesini?"

" boleh aku memelukmu?"

"tentu saja!" minseok memeluk jongin erat.

"kai hyung, dengar aku baik-baik. Dan tolong jangan potong ucapanku. Aku menyayangi hyung..." minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum.

"...tapi maafkan aku karna sepertinya rasa sayangku pada hyung tidak sebesar rasa sayangku pada orang lain disana" minseok menunjuk mobil yang baru saja terparkir di tempat parkir taman.

"aku mengingat hyung sebagai cinta pertamaku. Tapi sehun selalu ada untukku dan aku ternyata tidak bisa lama lama jauh dari sehun. Maafkan aku karna mengecewakan hyung. Tapi jika aku memilih kai hyung aku mungkin akan kehilangan sehun selamanya dan aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Sehun sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Apa hyung bisa menerima keputusanku?"

minseok menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Begitu pula dengan jongin. Ia mengira malam ini adalah titik balik hubungannya dengan minseok. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"apa jika aku menerima keputusanmu aku masih bisa dekat denganmu min? Paling tidak sebagai teman."

"tentu saja hyung. Kita tetap teman."

"baiklah, jika kau bahagia dengan sehun aku akan merelakanmu. Tapi bisakah aku mencium keningmu sekarang?"

Minseok melihat ke arah sehun sebentar lalu kemudian menggangguk. Minseok merasa hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit jongin. Minseok berjanji akan menjelaskan semua pada Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan minseok dan kai serta melihat minseok dicium kai merasa sangat sedih. Sehun bertanya tanya mengapa minseok harus mengundangnya kesini jika hanya untuk melihat mereka bermesraan. Ketika hendak jalan berbalik ke mobil seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"jika kau meninggalkan aku lagi aku tidak akan mau menjadi nyonya oh"

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan minseok dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"mak...sud...mu.."

Minseok kembali memeluk sehun. "aku mencintai oh babo sehoon. Orang yang selalu memanggilku baby walaupun aku melarangnya. Orang yang selalu menomorsatukan diriku. Orang yang suka mengganti margaku. Orang yang selalu menjadikan aku seperti princess walaupun aku namja. Aku mencintai sehun dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya."

"aku juga mencintaimu oh minseok. Sangat amat mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati melihatmu dengan kai."

"hehe"minseok mengendurkan pelukannya. "kai hanya meminta ciuman pertemanan. Kau juga pernah mencium keningku kok!"

"ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Terserahmu. Yang pasti jangan ulangi lagi tanpa seijinku."

"neee hyung."

"mwo?"

"ne sehun hyung." ucap minseok lalu ia mengecup bibir sehun.

Sehun menahan pinggang minseok lalu kembali berciuman dengan minseok.

...

"memang sejak awal aku sudah kalah ya ternyata?" kai tersenyum miris lalu meninggalkan kedua insan itu yang masih setia mengecap bibir satu sama lainnya.

The end

Author's note:

Dorrrr. Siapa yang nebak kalau endingnya bakal xiuhun? Hehehe selamat yang tebakannya bener.

Akhirnya kesampean juga tamatin satu fanfic disini. Terimakasih buat semua yang mengapresiasi ff ini walaupun aku cuma author kemarin sore ( iya loh aku upload chapter 1 kemarin sore :p)

Rencananya aku mau bikin xiukai yang beneran tapi gak sekarang. Mungkin minggu depan. Dan xiu yang lainnya deh. Doakan saja yah bisa tercapai haha.

Sehun: nona bao jjang

Kai:apa apaan bukan aku yang jadian dengan minseok! Nona kau bagaumana sih!

Nona:*dadah dadah aja sama reader. Abaikaj jongin*


End file.
